erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shi-no-Sutorōku (Shi)
Shi-no-Sutorōku was an assassin enlisted by the Tectonian government, until recently. The Tectonian government pulled him from his line of work, and placed him in the Combine's Spectre program. Early Life Shi-no-Sutorōku was born into war, this being, he was born in the midst of Tecton's civil war, against the Tectonian rebels, whom were protesting Tvest oppressive rule over Tecton. He was born in rebel controlled territory, by a Tectonian loyalist that wasn't able to leave, due to the rebels basically holding any loyalists they found hostage. Of course, before hand, his mother was impregnated by his father who mysteriously disappeared soon after, and it wasn't for commitment issues, it was legitimately a mystery to why he vanished. Back to when Shi was born, the rebels had enough honor to allow his mother to birth him, and he was named Slade. They had to stay in the rebel territory for almost a month, and him and his mother were given "special" treatment, due to the fact that his mother was in fact mothering him. The Tectonian military eventually launched an attack on the territory, evacuating any loyalists found in the midst of the battling. Unfortunately, Slade's mother was killed in the crossfire, by a rebel's bullet, Slade, however, was still evacuated, and then put into an orphanage. Slade had to stay in the orphanage until he was five, after which he was adopted into a foster family. He was well accepted into his new family, but sometimes seemed over aggressive. He was very smart, and rarely got particularly low grades, though, he often was sent into detention for aggressive behavior. His life was actually rather normal throughout his school years, aside from the many fights he had gotten into (and won, some might add). He also signed up for karate at a young age, as well as many other martial arts oriented classes through out the years (which most likely a large contribution to his winning of fights), as well as wrestling, all of these as an outlet for his anger. He knew his mother had died, but didn't know how, so, the "logical" step for him was to question his foster parents, whom, after a while, actually did speak up about it. The cause of her death only made the anger grow. Later Life Once he came of age, Slade left his foster family to sign up for the military, where as his major in college, studied the art of warfare (valid course in Tecton), which he excelled in, and was top of his class. His training in the military only furthered his skill in killing, and he rose through the ranks rather quickly. After some years in the army, showing his skill in warfare, the Tectonian government pulled him from the military, placing him in a new program named "the Dragon's Eye", which served as a guild of assassins for the Tectonian Government, tasked to kill targets for Tecton. This program pulled away from Tecton, and disappeared, until a while later when they resurfaced as assassins for hire. When in this program, before it pulled away from Tecton, Slade was re-branded Shi-no-Sutorōku, the name he currently uses instead of Slade, he was one of the programs most effective killers, and rose high in their ranks, almost the point where he commanded the whole of the program, he was also subject to genetic tampering somewhere along the way, increasing his strength, agility, endurance, and neural functions. Shi-no-Sutorōku stayed with Tecton after the split, as well as some others, and continued eliminating targets for Tecton. It is said that he lost his eye during a contract from a lucky shot by a sniper, whose bullet grazed his eye, and permanently damaged it, blinding him, which is why half of his mask has no eye hole. Equipment His armor is custom, using titanium as the "mail" under his main armor, and his main armor is made of a metal known as "Vibrainum" which is mined off-planet, to which planet is unspecified. His katana is an energy katana, it's blade area, when activated, emits pure energy from millions of microscopic energy cells, and the blade area, when this is active, becomes nearly indestructible due to the fact it is shielded by pure energy. The back area of the blade is titanium, as well as the hilt, in which is covered in leather. He also has a standard Hornbill Ion pistol, a MagSec Ion SMG, and a Panther Ion Sniper Rifle, in which is configured for left handed use so it isn't a b*tch to aim with. Statistics Physical Statistics: Height: 6' 6" (201 cm.) Weight: 213.0 lbs. (96 Kg.) Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Blue Maximum Weight Lifted: 964 lbs. (437 kg.) Gallery Ds wallpaper 1920 12003.jpg|Shi's Heavy Armor (Mainly made of Titanium) Deathstroke9d.jpg|Artist's rendition of Shi's real face Deathstroke slade sketch by fritharn-d6t51bs.png|Artist's rendition of Shi in his armor Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive